


Secret Garden

by HootingOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Scenting, Workplace, everybody wants cuddles, great oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootingOwl/pseuds/HootingOwl
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a hard-working and determined omega that doesn't seem to fit in any of the binary gender roles' boxes. His job occupies his time more than anything and his relationships always tend to fail. Will the encounter with Iwaizumi Hajime change something in his poor love life? And what will happen when doubt about his life comes in the picture?  (Summary changed)





	1. One Variegated Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic..English isn't my native language so I apologize in advance for all the upcoming mistakes and such... My chapters are going to be based on flowers and their meanings. Well, I looked up their meaning in French so I'm not entirely sure it's international but meh... I will also try to stick to the original characters but it's easier said than done! I want to write Oikawa as a strong person, 'cause he is, but not too much. nieheheh

Oikawa Tooru was sitting pondering over one great dilemma : listening to Yahaba, his dear co-worker and great friend, complain about his love interest or actually finish organizing those damn annoying papers that are far too boring to be considered important. Yahaba was actually considered to be one of his best friends,

With a sigh he turned his face towards the grumbling man and asked what Kyoutani had done this time to cause his now-growing wrath. Yahaba's face turned red of irritation and he began to wave around with his arms violently and grunt about

Oikawa was an omega and a handsome one for sure. Being an omega wasn't an easy thing for multiple reasons: going through the damn long heats, spreading some weird-ass seducing scent all the time, hearing shit  at times and the list goes on and on... Despite all the downsides Oikawa had to admit that their situation wasn't too bad: the governments have taken hard measures to ensure that the repressions and discriminations towards omegas and women, at the same time, were annihilated. Well, part of it at least.; but back to Oikawa.

Although he was an omega, he did not look like one nor did he have the distinct scent. Well he did but the moment he presented he began taking heavy suppressants and erased his scent to replace it with whatever products he liked. Furthermore, his appearance screams of confidence and control which was considered to be more 'alpha-like' his tall height and muscular body. Still, he could enchant people around him in rather enticing ways using his pretty face or just by talking gracefully with his captivating mouth. His control over himself let him do whatever he wanted to achieve his goals: his determination and hard work brought him to be one of the higher-ups in terms of the management of the accounting and finance of a cosmetic company. His ability to manipulate contributed in him getting contracts and deals with other companies or investments.

Yes, Oikawa was quite a capable man. Unfortunately there was one field where he absolutely sucked: entertaining a relationship. In truth he has always been very considerate and loving with his previous partners but his obsession with work often led him to be rather absent and too occupied in their opinion. In fact he really did try to find places for dates and times where he could go and meet them but well it was not really easy.

However the reasons why his relationships failed miserably were not only because he was never there, or at least not as much as desired, but also because to put it bluntly, the great love-making sucked, no pun intended. Now, Oikawa didn't think of his partners as being just his stress relievers or sex dolls but it did have a part of importance. It seemed that he never was really satisfied and for his lovers he was either too needy or too giving. Oikawa tried not to be that difficult but sometimes he just wished for some fun: if he was playing the submissive role he had a need to be in the dominant sometimes and vice versa. Being with an omega often led him to topping only and with alphas to bottoming. In some cases just mentioning doing something that went against the binary genders established waysengendered disputes. The problem didn't occur as often with bets but, as said before, Oikawa happened to be frequently absent. He was doomed to be called “ Solitary work machine” by his fellow colleagues the funny duo Matsu&Makki, the angel-looking devil Suga, the not-so innocent Yamaguchi, Watari, Yahaba, and even his old classmates Kunimi and Kindaichi called him by that nickname. Though... it's still better to be called that than Hanger-san... But ah to come back at the present matters.

Oikawa sighed and lowered his eyes to look at his pen swirling around his fingers  " Yahaba-chan....  we have talked endless times about how our dear and lovely Mad-dog, loves you, what makes you think the opposite today? I mean ever since you slammed him into a poor wall and shook him up he has been literally hooked"

In response, an impressive blush bloomed on the other omega's face "  wha-! No no no! He doesn't love me, he just - ah! You know he just ... " He grunted and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest as he mumbled " Well, anyway if you just saw how he was today you would've understood. I just looked completely insignificant to him " and with his last words his scent began to turn sour as sadness washed over him.

The last part made Oikawa look up and accidentally dropped his pen to watch Yahaba's distressed expression " Why are you saying that? If he didn't get abducted by aliens who took control over him, I don't think you are threatened by a new so-called love rival." He added theatrical gestures in his statement that made Yahaba chuckle. The light brown-haired man then turned silent and carried on worrying his bottom lip.

The constant noises of people stressing out, phone calls and the city life filled the blank between them. Another sigh escaped the mouth of the stressed subordinate " You see... The department next to us, I think it was the marketing one, has taken in a new guy for a certain amount of time for a replacement or a test, something like that... And-and he just ... looked up at him with bright eyes and a genuine smile that I've never seen before. It seemed like he could kiss the ground wherever the man walked on... Like even if the newbie is his new 'senpai' even I wouldn't do that to you, even though I really respect you. I mean, no offense Oikawa, but that's disgusting and you know... On top of that the newbie-kun bastard had to look like a really nice person.."  At the end of his sentence Yahaba began to whine softly at the idea of insulting and being envious of a guy that was probably great. To comfort him, Oikawa brought him into a big hug and petted him softly on the back “It's beyond doubt just respect or admiration Shigeru, you shouldn't worry. Perhaps you never see him smile like that because he always does it when you turn your back on him. Just ask the others they will immediately complain about his sappy heart eyes.” Yahaba snorted and started to relax in all the cuddling. After a moment they separated and Oikawa smiled at the smaller one “ All good?” to which Yahaba responded positively and straightened himself. Suddenly the phone rang to inform Oikawa about being needed in the meeting room. He sighed dramatically while grinning“ I'm so sorry but as you can see the great Oikawa is so loved by everyone, he has to go” Then he turned serious and told Yahaba to remember what he said and went to open the door and lead them out.

When strutting out Oikawa nearly bumped right into the infamous Kyoutani who jumped in surprise. Wanting to toy with him a little Oikawa towered over him, glared at him with his piercing eyes then bent down to whisper “ You better watch over Yahaba... Or I might cuddle him away from you”. Kyoutani growled at the last statement smelling Yahaba's lingering scent on the tall omega and turned to the smaller man. Oikawa strode away leaving the two love birds with a sneaky smirk on his face in direction of the said-meeting room.

Clearing his throat and plastering his polished smile, he entered the room with imposing confidence. He took notice of those already seated and proceeded to do the same after having greeted them. Now he had to wait for the meeting to start.

All of a sudden the door opened roughly. A nicely built man stepped in with great confidence and, boy, Oikawa was blown away. He stared and didn't even budge when the unknown dark-haired man presented himself “ My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I hope for us to work well and thank you for coming...“ Even his voice was heavenly... Though, what attracted Oikawa the most were his distinctive brown olive-ish eyes. _Damn what beautiful eyes._

 

 


	2. Purple Clematises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me again! This story took a long time to update as university is a b*tch. I also wasn't entirely sure where I wanted do go with it and I've seen quite some mistakes on the first chapter so I hope this one will turn out to be better. Hope you enjoy this one! And thank you for your comments !

Iwaizumi Hajime. A fitting name as his friends would say. Its meaning being one rock and spring perfectly described him : a steady and reliable alpha with many resources inside him. One of his strongest assets, if you asked him, would be his ability to adapt to multiple complicated situations with calm and clarity. At these times it were these same assets that lead him into transferring in Oikawa's department. The reason was quite simple.

Before being transferred as a temporary intern he worked for an enterprise known for its clothing. He was actually in charge of making everything possible to strengthen the company's bonds and to well, make business. Being a steady guy usually helped in these lines of work and he rapidly gained the superiors' trust.

One of them happened to be the Shimizu Kiyoko, who appeared to be desiring the expansion of the company's expertise in the world of make-up and cosmetics. She was an extremely capable woman and if you asked some child about her you would certainly get an enthusiastic answer. World wide known for her success, she also often appeared in interviews because of her incredibly generous donations for healthcare, orphanages. The protection of the environment and the list goes on. She herself lived in a relatively simple way, in a single little apartment. ' Usefulness over luxury' would be her slogan even if her business was implanted in the world of gold and extravagance.

Back to the main reason of Iwaizumi's arrival; she wished for the fusion of her company to another one, that happened to be where Oikawa worked. She had to ensure that the environment and the efficacy of the 'paper' work were to her taste and acceptable for a new promising future. Fusion between different brands aren't that new as it usually happened between clothing businesses and make-up ones. So, Iwaizumi was the one who had to take care of this 'mission' and examine the workers. It happened to be where Oikawa was and meeting him was obviously not on the agenda.

When entering the meeting room in a non-ceremonial manner, Iwaizumi was assuredly resolved to complete his assignment to the fullest. He rapidly, but calmly, scanned the group of people associating their faces with the scents he whiffed. He came to a sudden stop when his gaze fell on a very attractive man and he let it briefly linger. The brown-haired man didn't smell particularly strong, nor could he precisely say what gender he was but he still could detect an interesting flavor. He couldn't waste time pondering on that so he, reluctantly, brought his eyes away form the capturing and calculating brown eyes to study the rest of the group. Then he began his presentation.

He presented himself like any other newbie would and went on with exposing his ideas and works. All the while he felt the beautiful man's piercing gaze, even when he turned around to write some words on the white board. At some point Oikawa spoke up, presenting himself. His questions were extremely precise and showed how much in control he appeared to be. It seemed to be an attempt to destabilize the alpha who responded, still composed but with a little bit of a bite behind his words, looking dead-on in the omega's eyes. Surprise appeared briefly in Oikawa's gaze, although he did succeed in hiding it rapidly. He then smiled and sat down while thanking him, genuine interest painting his facial expression.

Fuck he didn't plan this. Wanting to kiss a damn stranger, that will technically become his new co-worker, on the first day wasn't exactly what he imagined when Kiyoko had given him details of his duty. Well, not that you could blame him, Oikawa in fact pretty and strong. The strength that he held in his remarks and words combined with the intelligence clear in his gaze attracted Iwaizumi terribly. Still he continued on, ignoring Oikawa's presence and concentrated on his task. The meeting was soon over and Iwaizumi felt pretty relieved about it.

On that same evening it was quickly concluded that it was a need for the office workers to throw a little welcome party. It usually became a full on drinking fest at the end, although always filled with joy. At first Iwaizumi was a little embarrassed and quite flattered but he swiftly became enthusiastic about it and even helped them out in its organization. His gentle ways surely charmed more than a few women and men that's for sure.

The day was filled with commotion as everybody's interest were on the newcomer. Well, mostly. In Oikawa's case, it was unfortunately not really his preoccupation like he wished it would. The workload only increased that week which made it nearly impossible to bring his attention elsewhere. Sitting in his uncomfortable office chair, the brunet felt the beginning of a headache form as he looked through the never ending numbers and unnecessary details. He silently cursed, seeing that some of his control slipped away/ And damn would he never drag his feet behind, knowing that Kageyama Tobio was breathing somewhere on planet Earth. The dark-haired man's talent and hard-work lead him to climb impressively near the top in no time, exactly where Oikawa was situated in terms of the company's rankings. The omega would never admit it but that situation added unwanted stress to his daily problems and he often lashed out on him, sometimes unwillingly. Kageyama was as per se not bad and actually a great person but the filter of anger was stubbornly nested in front of the omega's eyes, ignoring the blue-eyed man's enthusiasm towards him. Oikawa frowned and his expression seemed dangerous enough that he accidentally scared a businessman visiting the building. Pinching his nose with the tip of his fingers he took in the fresh information and began to work on it. It would be a long, exhausting day for the charming omega especially when he felt frustration without any reason behind it. Not knowing what caused the feeling irritated him and brought him to the brim of exploding in anger. Luckily for him coffee and milk bread existed, relieving his poor exhausted soul. Well at least, that's what he told himself.

When the last rays of sunlight finally disappeared behind the metallic standing buildings, could the drinking session start. Enthusiasm and excitement hung in the air after everyone's last hours of work. The group went to a old local restaurant filled with warmth and a familiar atmosphere. Of course, Oikawa came too.

The omega, after swarming through the impressive amount of people finally went to sit down next to Matsukawa and Hanamaki with a strong puff " Now let's get the party started" to which Hanamaki responded, amusement clearly noticeable in his voice " Didn't it already begin with the ladies over there? Oh and with the gentlemen too, with what I can see" while pointing to the groupies surrounding Iwaizumi. “He seem to be very popular, even more than you my dear little Oikawa” Who in turn answered :" Pfeuh you wish. Now give me some strong shit I need to feel it burn my fucking stomach and life coming back to me"  before ordering some bottles from the night.

The reason why Oikawa drank on that particular day was essentially the result of tiredness and shitty people complicating his work. People that did not know how to do a certain task or just assholes being assholes were the incredible peeps he had to deal with. Though he did feel satisfaction when his work was completed and that his co-workers depended on him. Still, his job drained him and it felt like his brain was slowly being sucked dry: he came home, took a shower and nearly always skipped dinner to finally collapse on his bed if he was lucky. If not, he tended to work on some unfinished business. He strangely found time to take care of his pet bunny that he got on a whim two years ago. Oikawa loved it very much: from the small twitching nose to the cute, tiny fluffy tail. Fortunately for him, the amount of time and care needed is not excessively huge compared to dogs that need much more contact and possibility to move around. Dogs had to be taken care of with more attention than with bunnies: while a rabbit just shits in it's cage, a dog needed to go out to do its business. Oikawa knew that so with his impossible work hours, of course he never did adopt one. He wasn't that selfish after all.

Besides the fact that he took extreme care in analyzing details it appeared that he simply forgot to take care of himself ( except his appearance that he took great care of, to use it for charming clients and wrap them around his finger). It could be simple innocent tasks to more life threatening things. Of course, his friends helped him and tried to shake him up and make him realize that it was slowly getting out of hand. For example: Yamaguchi, that great sweet soul, often brought him out of his apartment to get fresh air or Sugawara, that sneaky little demon who simply shoved food down his throat. Well figuratively, Oikawa wasn't that much of a lost cause.

Many of his friends felt deeply worried and not because Oikawa was an incapable man, because he that's false, but because he always had the tendency to put work or goals before him. If something had to be finished he simply had to do it, resolve filling his entire being. Thus leading him to sometimes get frustrated; just like today.

The feast was going on to its fullest. Everyone was slightly buzzed, laughing openly and telling dumb dad jokes to each other. Even the more silent ones were cheering and lifting their glasses up in the air, smiling like goofy simpletons. In one of the corners of the restaurant sat Oikawa and his, now heavily intoxicated, friends. Not that he could say anything to them as he also drank a little tad too much. The alcohol in his blood made him dizzy and cackle loudly at the conversation between Mattsun and Makki, who were arguing whether pineapple on pizza was acceptable or not.

Gulping down a cup of sake all the while leaning on the table, the omega sensed a weight sitting down next to him. Putting his glass down and licking his lips, he turned his face towards the only and one guest of honor. Jumping a little in surprise he looked at Iwaizumi questionably. Mattsun and Makki were totally wasted and clung to each other murmuring some strange romantic crap, not noticing Iwaizumi's arrival. Shit did he look even hotter up close. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves were rolled up, exposing his tanned and strong forearms. His sharp features were only deepened with the slightly dim light and shit that was a strong jaw. Internally Oikawa felt like he was melting down to an overwhelmed puddle of horny hormones even though he triumphed in not showing any sign of it. Taking a bottle that was only half full with his graceful hand, he lifted it shakily, the movements caused by the little excessive amount of alcohol that he absorbed earlier,towards the alpha " d'you wanna drink some ?" 

Iwaizumi gazed down at Oikawa and his cute flushed face. His eyes were slightly clouded by the alcohol, pupils more dilated than usual. The alpha wasn't really sure how he felt about the pretty sight in front of him. Just a few hours ago he felt like he was scrutinized, that every secret he had were examined and now, now he was met with a drunk hot mess. That didn't do any good. So he took the bottle, grazing the other man's long fingers (that were really soft and pretty in his point of view), and poured for himself. Unknowingly, by doing that, he unconsciously flexed which drew a dreamy sigh from the alcohol-intoxicated omega. The muscles pulled on the sleeves and their outline were pretty evident. Licking his lower lip to distract himself he asked “ Noww let's see if the newbie's good enough, hmm? Can he drink or can he not?”

The alpha glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and smirked “ Well, why won't you judge by yourself? ”

“ That won't be a problemm, just gulp everythin' down already”

“ Are you sure? You look like you have slight problems sitting up straight “ , another smirk added

“Well I might not be straight but I can still kick your ass if you don't start drinkin' right now” grumbled Oikawa now shaking his fist in front of Iwaizumi's face as if to prove his point. The action made the alpha laugh openly, clear amusement painted over his face “ Alright alright don't hit me please, you would only hurt yourself with the way you're swaying “ So he gulped down the sake, feeling the slight burn in his throat. Wiping himself rapidly with the napkin on the table he turned to Oikawa with a smug smile “ Don't you have anything better?”. But as he glanced down he was met with a sleeping omega, drooling over the table. His face directed towards Iwaizumi let him see his noticeable softened features. His long and dark eyelashes brushed slightly over his rosy cheekbones, making him look more innocent and endearing. His facial muscles relaxed slowly giving him the appearance of a younger self without the stress. Iwaizumi couldn't bear watching him any longer otherwise he felt like his face would combust and his heart fall out of his mouth. Great he just developed a little crush on the unattainable guy in the office in a relatively short time span, good job Hajime. At least unattainable in his opinion with how cool and collected he was; there was just no way that man was single. Feeling like he needed to clear his head up he began to eat some of the food in his plate.

When everyone had to part with each other Iwaizumi was slightly worried about the intoxicated ones who looked like they would crumble in any moment and how they would go home. And no he wasn't thinking specifically about Oikawa or how his drunken ass would go home staggering as if on a ship. Luckily the two dorks that only spouted unintelligible things to each other called a cab and took the omega home. Obviously they really cared about him and watching them cradling him gently in the cab made Iwaizumi's lips break into a soft smile. Friendship and family relations were things that the alpha held dearly near his heart and witnessing people caring for each other always made him soft. Gazing at their cab driving away reminded him that he too should go home.

The morning after the great monthly drinking was, fortunately, a Saturday. Fortunately for those who went a little overboard with the bottles. Those like Oikawa.

Waking up with a great hangover is not what you could call the perfect ideal morning. However, luckily for him, his dear friends made him drink water so the effects weren't the worst. Plus they did bring him home; he had to thank them later. Stretching himself he vaguely tried to replay yesterday's events in his head. His memory was still quite foggy but he did remember talking to the hot newbie and talking about drinking. Slowly shaking his head in embarrassment he dragged his feet and went to take a shower.

After finishing his beauty routine Oikawa went to feed his little bun. That sneaky bunny had thrown the bowl upside down and was trying to nibble on the pellets that were laying in the little mess. Oikawa wasn't mad of course, and instead found the situation amusing. The sight of the frustrated bunny made him chuckle “ Well now look what you have done. Throwing a tantrum and then being angry because of it?” The bun lifted his head and moved his ears towards Oikawa “ You're too cute. The great Oikawa-san will help you, here” He turned the bowl over and put the food back in it, combined with the new one. With a soft puff Oikawa shortly petted his adorable companion and raised himself. Now was the time for some breakfast and coffee.

Feeling lazy that day he decided to go to the coffee shop, deciding internally that he deserved it. He had to take his suppressants today too but since it was usually taken with some food he had to wait for his return.Going outside with his natural odor for a little amount of time would certainly not be that bad. Thinking a bit more he reminded himself that it wouldn't even be a long trip: just a little purchase at the coffee shop around the corner. Grabbing his keys and putting on his glasses Oikawa left his house feeling tired, but content.

Dragging himself in, Oikawa was immediately greeted by the distinct aroma of coffee mixed with cakes. The warm atmosphere soothed him and luckily for him there was a total absence of screaming kids or noisy adults. There wasn't many people either making him relieved about his sleepy appearance. He ordered his stuff, talked a little to a nice lady and sat down on one of the chairs next to a window. Next to it were tables with vases of purple clematises. The sunlight was pretty filtered there so he didn't risk feeling like a burning vampire. Waiting patiently for his food, he lazily read his messages. With his head bowed down, his glasses began to slide towards the bridge of his nose. In his sleepy daze he couldn't bring himself to care and let them be.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps approaching him could be heard. When very near they abruptly stopped. Someone cleared their throat which made Oikawa look up from his slightly crooked glasses. They nearly fell off with shock. There, standing in all his glory was Iwaizumi Hajime. A sweaty one too that apparently decided to jog or something like that, judging by his outfit and flushed face. The Omega gulped, trying not to scrutinize every piece of skin that was on display nor the small beads of sweat that were rolling on the side of his throat. He felt like a horny teenager that just wanted to lick it off. He usually felt disgusted towards sweaty people but Iwaizumi was emitting a really really nice smell. Maybe his languid body was slowly becoming twisted and making him like surprising things. Composing himself, he then smiled and greeted him " Oh , good morning! “ The alpha smiled and greeted him too, slightly breathless from the jog and Oikawa's sleepy state. He looked incredible despite being hungover and tire. The omega definitively surprised Iwaizumi in many ways and he only knew him for one day.

“About yesterday, could you please forgive me for acting quite...strangely?”

Iwaizumi then laughed warmly making the poor sleepy Oikawa feel a warm tingling sensation in his stomach " Well that wasn't the worst and strangest drunken attics I've seen but it was definitively amusing. The drool on the table was a great moment really"

Ears tinted pink the light haired man replied " If you would please just delete that scene from your memory or whatever that would be great... I do know I have to try avoiding drinking for the only purpose of me embarrassing myself... it always ends with me being very very sheepish. And if I'm lucky enough these two satanic monsters wouldn't think of recording it. They probably did it those shitty cheating bastards!" The end was grumbled with a snort. Then he shook his head and asked him dramatically " So, what brings you to the great, awesome and genius Oikawa-San ? "

“ Just passing by nothing particular” was the abrupt reply, which made the drowsy brown-haired man pout. “ Of course, of course “ A comfortable silence ensued his sentence.

Iwaizumi had never thought he would see the collected Oikawa get drunk one night and meet him disheveled but collected the next day. He looked more warm and  natural today. The glasses topped it all, making him seem sharper but at the same time more adorable. What surprised him the most was the now faint noticeable scent coming from the tall, hungover male. It certainly wasn't unpleasant, oh no it definitively wasn't but Iwaizumi still wondered what it was.

The moment between them was abruptly interrupted by Oikawa's order. Excusing himself, the omega went to retrieve his life supply. Passing by Iwaizumi Oikawa waved, opened the shop's door, and before going outside he shouted over his shoulder " Let's see each other another day Iwa-chan!" And proceeded to drag his long legs away. The latter stared dumbfounded after him, the door closing with the bell ringing happily. Now he unconditionally was interested : Oikawa was a complicated mystery and he would be damned if he didn't try and solve him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower chosen for this chapter is the clematis as it means " I like your spirit". I interpreted it as 'I like your mind' or something like that. Things are still a little slow between them as I'm not entirely sure how relationships work or how to portray them correctly. Also I'd like to apologize about bringing in politics in the fic, at the time I was a bit of a mess ( and still am) but yeah that was kinda dumb of me so thanks for pointing that out!

**Author's Note:**

> So... the name of this chapter was " One variegated tulip". I chose it since this flower means " you have beautiful eyes" and I like tulips. Iwa didn't appear that much but ouh là là will he come after...hopefully...


End file.
